


Ordinary

by Angelkiss15



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15
Summary: What happens when an ordinary day at work turns into the unexpected? Can this group live or will they crave just like the others?





	1. 1

My name is Angel I live in a small city in Pennsylvania and work at an even smaller overpacked Dollar General. Tonight I work a 4-10:30 shift normally I would be just a little bummed, but tonight I get to work with Sammi, she's one of my favorite people mainly because she's so laid back it makes work fun. 

I pull up the same time I always do 15 minutes before work. It's spring time so the sun is still out and bright and the blue sky has a smattering of white puffy clouds. The breeze blows but not enough to be chilly, it's one of those spring days where you regret the fact that you work inside of a building. 

I walk in and find out Sammi is already here and ringing people up on the register after she sees me she opens the safe and hands me my drawer. I take it past the maze of shelves and into the office where I count to make sure I have all $150. Heading back I help a few customers who can't find where the duct tape is and I point them to the very back corner of the store. 

“Alrighty lady I'm back did ya miss me?” I ask and she smiles. 

“Nope.”

“Ow I'm wounded.” I tell her as she opens her drawer to switch with me.

“Oh you'll live with it.” She says and I chuckle and ring up the woman standing here. “Ok so today is just recovery start in HBA and food ok? I need to finish putting some of the toys from the back to the top of the fridges.”

“Okie dokie.” I tell her and she heads to the back her purple headphones already in her ears and I smile shaking my head. 

As I do recovery and help customers I'm surprised to find out it's already 8 at night and time seems to have flown. One of our regular customers Lucas comes in and I smile brightly and chat with him for a little while before we both get back to work and shopping. As he comes up to the register he coughs hard repeatedly and I look a little concerned. 

“I think my coworkers gave me the flu that's what seems to be going around lately.” He says as I finish putting his stuff in bags. 

“Ouch I'm sorry.” I tell him sincerely and he nods. 

“Yeah you and me both.” He says going into another coughing fit before paying and leaving. 

It's a Monday night meaning not many people aren't going to show up and the store is pretty dead.


	2. 2

At about 9 I go to step outside for my 30 minute break. Getting to the door I see a red handprint and walking a little closer the door opens and I freeze in my tracks. There sits Lucas on his knees next to a woman covered in blood. He must have heard the door open because he turn and I rush forward flip the switch to make the door stop being automatic and pull the door shut just as he gets to it I throw the lock. 

Staring at me is someone who used to be Lucas. Same black unruly hair and same green shorts with a lighter green Tee-shirt but he's different. His once brown eyes don't have the brown all it is is a big round pupil and the whites of his eyes are bloodshot. His face has a slight yellow slightly greenish tint to it and it seems as if his teeth and yellowed rapidly. I back up as he starts to bang on the door and see the woman on the floor behind him twitch which shouldn't be possible. 

“Sammi!” I call out frantic and she comes running up. 

“Holy crap what the hell is that?” She asks and I shrug. “Well what are we gonna do that's our way out of the store?” She ask and I see the woman whose stomach looks like she's been mauled by a pack of wolves stand up with the same eyes and same yellow green skin. “Oh my god.” Sammi says from next to me and I don't really blame her. The woman in front of us looks hollowed out. 

“Sammi you need to grab four boxes and pack them with cans, cereal, duct tape, soap you name it but anything that won't spoil ok. I'm gonna go find some sort of weapons when you're done grab blankets and get the safe open. After that take all of the boxes to the loading dock ok?” I ask and all she's doing is staring blankly at the two people in front of us. “Sammi!” I call and her head snaps my way. 

“Yeah, yeah I got it go.” She says and we take off in different directions. 

Getting to the automotive section I spot an empty paper towel box that we haven't broke down and grab it filling it with hammers, the car repair kits, duct tape, some masks used for painting and the hatchets. I grab two hatches and run to give the other one to Sammi. Setting the box near the back door I make my way to her and see she's got four huge boxes and the shelves are almost cleared. 

“Here take this, have you gotten the safe yet?” I ask and she nods pointing to three yellow Dollar General bags. “Alright stuff them in boxes and let's go.” I tell her grabbing two and heading for the back. 

We get the and I pull out my keys. “Stay here I need to get my car and I'll bring it back here and we'll load up ok?” I ask and she nods taking out the hatchet. 

As I make my way down the steps I round the corner and see that no one is there so I rush to the other end of the building, I spot my car just a few feet away and take out my keys. I slowly start my approach and I can see from my peripheral the man and woman are still banging furiously on the door. Getting to the car was simple I unlock the doors as quietly as I can and stick the key in. I only turn it a little ways before putting the car in neutral. Pushing it as slowly as I can I get back to the side of the building and I breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Sammi.” I call out and she comes out with two boxes.

“Grab the others, where are we sticking them?”

“Backset the trunk’s too loud.” I tell her grabbing the other two and heading to my car. 

Getting in a start it and drive constantly checking the back mirror to see if anyone or anything is following. As we get down the road a ways I pull out my phone and hand it to Sammi. 

“Call your mom.” I tell her and she grabs it hitting a few buttons before putting it to her ear. 

As we near her house her mom runs out with two duffel bags and hops in the back moving some of the boxes as she goes.

“So where to?” She asks and I look at the clock. 

“Any idea where the nearest gun shop is?”


	3. 3

As we pull up I see with great pleasure the shop is still open. Walking in a big burly man comes from the back and points at us with what looks to be a sawed off shotgun.

“Are you crazy?” He asks.

“Well that might depend on who you ask. If however you mean are we planning on eating each other the answer is no.” I say and he lowers it slowly.

“Then you’re here for supplies.” He says throwing me a duffel bag. “Where you guys headed?” He asks and I shrug.

“No clue yet figure we drive till we either run out of road or gas.” 

“That’s not good everyone else will most likely do the same thing, best to head for high ground that way you can see what’s coming.” He says and I think it over for a moment before turning to Sammi.

“We should do that we don’t really have a better option and besides we have everyone here right?” I ask and her phone starts to sing.

“Hello?” She asks before looking to me. “It’s Sped.” She says and I chuckle.

Edward “Speddie” Sanders while I may not be too clear on how he actually got the nickname it seems to have stuck for a while. I remember asking Sammi about it my first week on the job and she just laughed and told me to ask Speddie. I have yet to ask 3 months later for the sheer fact of every time she calls him that he looks a little peeved.

“Well where is he?” I ask and she relays the info.

“That’s not far you know the gun shop about three blocks down...yeah that one. Well we’re here and if you wanna come with you better be here soon.” SHe tells him and after a few more words hangs up. “He’s on his way it won’t take him long.”

“Mind if I tag along?” 

“What’s your name?”

“Danny, Danny Schofield.” He says and I look to Sammi and then her mom.

“Fine by me but we don’t have the room for five people.” Sammi says and I weigh the options.

“We do if we move the boxes to the trunk.”

“Or I could take my truck and follow you guys.” Danny says and I nod.

“That might be better, you have a truck bed?” I ask and he nods. “Good we can stash half the supplies in your truck and half in my car.” I tell him and he nods as we get back to work packing.

“Can we trust him with half our gear?” She asks and I shrug.

“I don’t know what if Eddie and your mom ride with him?” I ask and she nods.

“That’s a good idea I’ll go tell mom.” She says leaving and then we hear a banging on the door.

“Everybody get down.” Sammi says and we drop to our knees.

“Sammi, Angel you guys in there?” I hear and then Sammi and I crouch toward the door.

“Who is it?” I ask.

“Angel? It’s me Eddie.” The voice says and Sammi peeks through the window before nodding at me.

Opening the door he rushes in and nods. “Thanks you guys will not believe what I just saw.”

“Let me guess someone eating someone else?” I ask and he stares wide eyed.

“Oh good so I’m not going crazy.”

“Nope you’re not.” I tell him and Danny walks up.

“We’re all packed I say we get moving before those things show up.” He says and I nod.

“You mind having company in your car?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“Not at all I kind of expected it.” He says and I nod.

“Alrighty Eddie, you and Jackie head with Danny. Sammi and I will take my car.” I tell them and I grab two duffel bags while Eddie grabs the other two. “Let’s move I don’t wanna be here anymore.”


	4. 4

\---Two days later---

“There’s the gas station run!” Sammi yells pointing just ahead of us and pulling the duffel closer. We were so close we’re on top of a mountain a miles from anyone else and we were looking for a place when our cars ran out of gas, being a mile from civilization we had to get out and search the area for either a lonely car or a gas station.

We had split up to search Eddie and I had headed toward the woods while the others opted to search near the roads, I was looking for someplace to hole up for the night, they were looking for gas to keep moving.

Things weren’t going great I hadn’t found a place and still hadn’t on a different path there, to make things even worse not far from where I am I hear a lone gunshot go off and I drop to my knees.

“Need some help!” I hear Eddie cry and I rush to where the sound comes from pulling out my shotgun.

Arriving I find Eddie with at least a dozen zombies around him and I start to help, as the gunfire grows so does the number of the undead until I spot an opening. “Let’s go!” I yell pulling him with me through and running straight for the clearing.

“What happened we heard gunshots?” Sammi asks.

“No time did you find anything?” We ask and she nods.

“Gas station just up there.” She points to the top of the mountain and I hear branches snap.

“Run!” I yell and we take off headed in a straight line.

“There’s the gas station run!” Sammi yells as we get closer and I draw in more strength to push forward, my bag weighing me down with every step.

As we get to the door Danny suddenly stops making us all crash into him. “What on earth are you doing?” I ask going to step around.

“We found it we haven’t had time to go inside.” He says and I look behind me to see a greater number of the undead.

“Doesn’t matter better than out here.” I tell him pushing everyone inside and going to block the door.


	5. 5

\---Sammi's POV---

We're on a tiny mountain somewhere in the middle of nowhere Colorado and yet Speddie can still find a way to bring us trouble. 

“What happened Speddie?” I ask and then hear a low growling sound. Turning just in time to see it lunge for me. “AH!” I yell trying to push the decaying man off of me. Only managing to push it a little ways but hey it's keeping it from sinking it's teeth in me. 

A few seconds later it's head comes off with one swipe and Speddie is holding out his hand to help me up. “We should probably make sure there aren't anymore.” He suggests and everyone nods splitting up in different directions. 

“Hey Ed.” I call out before he gets too far. “Thanks.” 

“If we all protect each other we'll make it out of whatever the heck this is.” He says and I nod. “Now come on. Help me find food while the others look for the undead.” 

\---10 minutes later---

We regroup haven taken the undead and gathered what we could including food and about four full cans of gas. 

“I feel bad taking what someone else risked their lives for.” Mom says and I look over. 

“Well do you wanna go out there and get it?” I point outside and her eyes go big. 

“Good point.” She says. 

“Question is what do we do from here? There's still a lot of them outside and if we try and run for the cars we won't make it.” Danny says and we all nod before we hear yet another gunshot. 

“Sanders I swear if that was you...” I threaten and he shakes his head. 

“Not me this time.” He says and I see Angel head to the window. 

“Must've come from the woods that's where they're headed. If we're quiet we can get past to the cars.” She says and I nod. 

“I say we risk it this place gives me the creeps.”

So we risked it and as we step outside not one of them saw us. “I think we're far enough away.” I say and we take off for the cars quickly filling them with gas and taking off just as quickly. 

We drove up the mountain for another two hours before coming across an insanely tiny town. 

“We should stop here for the night.” I tell Angel and she nods pulling over.


End file.
